This proposal is a request for funds toward the support of a Gordon Research Conference to be held in July 2002. The intended meeting is the second Gordon Research Conference on Barriers of the Central Nervous System. This Gordon Research Conference was initiated as a catalyst for interaction among researchers from a variety f disciplines working on issues of blood-brain- and blood-CSF barriers in health disease. Research in this area is already leading to development of new therapeutic approaches for th treatment of stroke, head trauma, neurodegeneration, brain inflammation and brain tumors, to name a fe3w. Although portions of these areas of investigation are represented at several national and international research meetings, there have been few opportunities for scientists working in the field to come together with a specific concentrated focus on issues related to barriers of the CNS. The subtitle of the upcoming second Barriers of the CNS Gordon Research Conference is "Blood-Brain CSF barriers, CNS Homeostasis and Drug Delivery to the Brain". The specific focus of this conference will include discussion of a number of the problems and tissues faced by the Pharmaceutical industry in targeting therapeutic drugs to the CNS as well as discussion of broader current major developments of the blood- brain-barrier and blood-CSF barrier field. Most of these problems concern overcoming the blood-brain barrier to drugs. To this end a number of eminent scientists from academia and from the pharmaceutical industry, are being brought together for an exciting "leading edge" meeting. The intention is to foster the development of new ideas and their application to fundamental knowledge and the treatment of human and animal disease. Speakers have been selected on the basis of their eminence in the field and their communication skills. TO this end they are drawn from a wide geographical background. Chairs of the sessions have been selected on the basis of their considerable eminence and experience in the field and a known ability to communicate and debate well. In addition the presentation of posters is being vigorously encouraged especially by young postdoctoral and research students. It is expected that a considerable proportion of any NIH grant will be used to fund the attendance of young scientists and chairs. It is also intended to have three open workshops/debates during the meeting. One is already in place on "Microdialysis". The maximum permitted attendance at this meeting is 150 scientists.